


Not Cupid

by Jo (jmathieson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Valentine's Day fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Cupid

"Did you just fart on my dick?"

"Well if your dick is going to be snuggled up to my ass like that, it's going to get farted on sometimes. That's just... nature."

Phil sighed and rolled away from Clint's back.

"Hey, I - " Clint quickly turned over, worried that Phil was truly upset with him. Phil grabbed his arm and pulled him down for a hard, insistent kiss.

"What was that for?" Clint asked when Phil finally released him.

"I hate the fact that I have to be away today."

"Oh, come on, Phil. It's just another day."

"I know, I just..." Phil's eyes were bright and it was Clint's turn to swoop down on Phil's mouth with a demanding kiss.

"I love that you're a soppy sentimentalist, you know that?" Clint said with a grin when he pulled back.

"I'm a soppy sentimentalist? You're the one who picked this particular day on the calendar to spring on me the fact that you wanted to get into my pants... At 2am. On the comms. In the middle of a mission."

"Hey, it was a secure channel, it's not like I broadcast my feelings to the whole op."

"No, just the tech in Archives, and anyone who ever needs to review the details of that mission."

"I thought you erased the tapes."

"I did. that's not the point."

"Then what is the point? Would you rather I hadn't told you how I felt?" Clint was teasing, trying to make Phil laugh and lighten the mood.

"No, of course not. I just... It would have been nice to hear it in person, I guess. Just like it would be nice to be doing something with you today instead of being stuck on babysitting duty."

"You can't pull rank or something?"

"I tried. No dice."

Clint rolled off Phil and lay next to him, one of his hands finding Phil's and lacing their fingers together under the sheets.

"I'm a coward."

Phil snorted.

"No, I mean... That's why I didn't tell you in person. I was too afraid of seeing pity in your eyes if you didn't, you know, feel the same way."

Clint felt Phil roll his head sideways on his pillow, and Clint did the same. Phil's expression had softened and became all fond and slightly sad.

"Hey, don't look at me with those sad eyes of yours," Clint said, "it all turned out okay. I told you I had the hots for you and it turned out you'd been lusting after my ass for almost as long as I'd been wanting to strip you out of your tailored suits, so..." 

Clint trailed off, unable to keep up his usual cocky irreverent chatter in the face of Phil's unrelenting stare. "Okay, I love you and I'm still amazed you actually love me back and yes, it totally, totally sucks that we can't be together today."

"So, I, uh, kinda did something," Phil said, still looking into Clint's eyes and blushing slightly.

"Phil?" Clint wasn't too worried, the hesitancy in Phil's voice was odd, but the blush meant it was probably bedroom-related and Clint had loved everything bedroom-related that Phil had ever suggested, so... 

Phil shimmied his shoulders to his own side of the bed without letting go of Clint's hand. He slid open the drawer in the bedside table with the ease of much practice and spent a couple of seconds fishing for something. Clint was very curious now, and propped himself on one elbow to get a better look, but whatever Phil had taken out of the drawer, his fist was clasped closely around it. Phil turned back to Clint and blushed even deeper.

"So I figured that if we're going to be so abjectly clichéd as to have the anniversary of when we got together be Valentine's day, that it maybe could also be the anniversary of," Phil's voice broke and he stopped and cleared his throat.

"Phil? Phil, what's up?" Clint's voice held a tinge of worry, now, and he was staring down at Phil's closed fist. Phil abruptly sat up un bed, letting the covers pool at his waist and he grabbed Clint by the shoulders as he followed, now seriously concerned by Phil's odd behavior. Phil pulled Clint into a hard kiss, and when he pulled back, he seemed to have regained his composure. He unclenched his fist to reveal a small box, and cleared his throat once more.

"Clint, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Phil opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a intertwined pair of arrows engraved on it. 

"There's a chain to go with it because I know you can't wear rings while you're shooting." Phil seemed to realize that Clint hadn't said anything yet, and looked up into his eyes. "Clint?"

"You really did this? You really went out and bought a ring to ask me to marry you?"

"I really did. Will you? Marry me?"

"You're sure? I mean, I know we've kinda talked about it as a 'someday' thing, but... you're really sure you want to marry me?"

"Completely, totally, positively one-hundred-per-cent sure. Clint? I thought... I thought you felt the same way?"

Clint carefully took the ring out of the box. 

"Because it's you, I know you bought the right size." He stared at it in the palm of his hand for a moment, then looked up at Phil.

"I love you Phil. Of course I'll marry you. I never thought... I never realized you were serious when we talked about 'someday getting married.' I thought it was like the way you sometimes talk about retiring, when we know you're gonna die with your boots on. We both are."

"That's why. That's why I want to do this now. I want to be married to you, Clint. I want us to have that, because we never know what's going to happen on the next mission... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to turn this into a melancholy thing."

"It's not. It's real. It's our lives. And I'm glad you did it, Phil. So glad. Put it on for me?" he asked, holding the ring out towards Phil.

Phil took it and slid it onto Clint's finger, keeping hold of his hand. Clint looked down at the silver band and their joined hands. 

"Soon, right? As soon as we can do the paperwork and book an hour at city hall?" Clint said, looking back up at Phil with shining eyes. "Now that we're really doing this, I want to be married to you as soon as possible."

"Sounds good to me." Phil said with a smile and pulled Clint in for another deep kiss.

It sounded good to Clint, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my writing on Tumblr at: [Jo Mathieson](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
